puri_para_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Aroma Kurosu
Aroma is a character who debuted in the second season of PriPara, in Episode 39. She is a 6th grader at Paprika Private Academy, and is a part of the two person unit, Aromageddon, with Mikan. Her preferred brand is Holic Trick Classic. She believes that she is a servant of the underworld and will try to place many curses on other people Appearance In Pripara, Aroma has cerulean eyes and long curly hair at the ends that go from brown to red. She also has eye-length straight bangs. Outside Pripara, she wears a deep purple mini poncho with two pink devil horns on the hood. She also wears another pair of devil horns on her head. Her hairstyle is similar when she is in Pripara but her hair is shorterned to shoulder-length. She also have a curled up bed hair on the left side. She oftens bring with her a brown book which she calls "The Book Of Predictions". Personality Aroma is very cunning and tricky, and will do almost anything to get what she wants. She is very dramatic and has a slight russian accent. History Aroma first appeared in the first episode of season 2, alongside with her friend Mikan. She presented herself as a devil to SoLaMi ♡Smile and Dressing Pafé. She was originally always trying to think of ways to defeat SoLaMi♡Smile, and she and Mikan formed a two person unit, Aromageddon, and the two perform "Reversible Ring" and reach debut class. Since Aroma really wanted Laala, Dorothy, and Sion to join Mikan and herself, she always tried stiring up trouble for the two original teams. She challenged Mirei to a battle, and put a frog inside the gift box which Laala gave Mirei. Also, when Sophy was supposed to go back to Brazil with her father, Aroma kept telling her that her friends would forget all about her when she left, making Sophy feel depressed. However, it is shown that she still cares about her friends, as shown in episode 45, when she risked her own safety to save Mikan. In Episode 46, it was revealed that Mikan and Aroma were friends since a very young age, and it was actually Mikan who taught Aroma how to be a devil. Originally Aroma was a very reserved girl, whereas Mikan was loud, and always getting dirty. When they became friends, Aroma's personality changed to fit that of a devil. In the end of Episode 47, Aroma caught Mikan eating cake with SoLaMi♡Smile, and in a fit of anger, told MIkan that they were disbanding. In the next episode, Aroma continued to act coldly towards Mikan despite her efforts to apologize. In the end though, they are still friends, and they make up again. This time, Aromageddon and SoLaMi♡Smile join together to form a new unit, SoLa'♡'Ageddon Mi. The 5 person team performed in the dream theatre, doing the first shown Dream Theatre Live, and the first Cyalume Fairy. Relationships Laala Manaka is her classmate in elementary school. She was originally one of Aroma's targets to join her Dream Team; Dream Aromageddon. Mirei Minami - The two of them didn't like each other much at first, but now they are rivals. Sophy Hojo - One of Aroma's rivals, but Aroma doesn't treat her as a rival much. Sion Todo - One of Aroma's rivals, but Aroma doesn't treat her as a rival much. She was originally one of Aroma's targets to join her Dream Team; Dream Aromageddon. Dorothy West - One of Aroma's rivals, but Aroma doesn't treat her as a rival much. She was originally one of Aroma's targets to join her Dream Team; Dream Aromageddon. Reona West - One of Aroma's rivals, but Aroma doesn't treat her as a rival much. Mikan Shiratama is her teammate. They are also childhood friends ever since kindergarten and they are now classmates in elementary school too. When they were in kindergarten, they both promised each other to become the angel and devil idols of PriPara Fuwari Midorikaze - One of Aroma's rivals, but Aroma doesn't treat her as a rival much. Category:Season 2 Main Characters Category:Cool type idol Category:Main Characters Category:Female